10 canciones, 10 historias
by Kris de Andromeda
Summary: Leyendo algunos retos de 10 canciones, pensé en hacerlo con una playlist que guardaba hace algún tiempo... no son canciones tan nuevas y tal vez no han escuchado algunas... pero espero que sea de su agrado... espero sus comentarios


**Esta idea no me pertenece. Sólo me surgió la idea al escuchar un playlist que tengo en youtube.**

 ****Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Masami Kurumada****

 **1\. Shaina x Seiya**

 _ **Te quise tanto (Paulina Rubio)**_

Llego el momento del adiós, no puedo seguir con este sentimiento. Pero como me dijo algún caballero... la regla aplica para ti no para él. Nunca oí lo que me dijeron, nunca vi las señales, siempre pensé que podrías corresponderme pero nunca me imagine que la devoción por tu diosa fuera más fuerte. Porque tú sólo tú... no puedo amar a otro hombre. La vida de un guerrero no es larga, por eso espero que pueda olvidarte con mi muerte, no te buscaré, no puedo humillarme mas... te entregué todo lo que era y me olvidé de ser...

 **2\. Seiya x Saori**

 _ **Adicto al dolor (Don Tetto)**_

No puedo, no puedo luchar contra este sentimiento. No importa cuánto me digas que no me arriesgue por ti, mi vida te pertenece. Al principio parecía que me correspondías pero ahora no se qué pasa y te portas distante y fría... aunque mis amigos me han dicho que te preocupas por mí cuando estoy en peligro. No me importa sufrir si es por tu bienestar. El tiempo me dará la oportunidad, ¿o tal vez debemos alejarnos? Sería un error acaso. No quiero dejarte ir, pero tampoco puedo vivir sin saber qué hacer. Mis lágrimas son todas para ti, si te dejo ir significaría la muerte prefiero sufrir a tu lado que tenerte lejos de mí

 **3\. Shiryu x Shunrei**

 _ **Tal vez- Ricky Martín**_

No sé si es el fin. Hoy más que nunca te siento lejos, pero no pierdo la esperanza que podamos estar juntos. Es mi culpa haberte dejado sola durante tanto tiempo, siempre corrí para ayudar a los demás y se me olvidó que siempre estuviste ahí para mí. Que ingrato fui. ¿Cómo te pude dejar en último lugar? Comprendo que no quieras escucharme, tal vez sólo necesitamos estar separados... O mejor porque no lo intentamos... no me imagino mi vida sin ti... si antes no te di lo que necesitabas el momento es ahora... descuidé lo más importante de mi vida y ahora siento que te perdí. Ahora comprendo que la devoción por mi diosa es diferente al amor que como hombre puedo sentir por ti. Dame la oportunidad y volver a empezar, no sé cómo sería mi vida sin ti, y no quiero imaginarlo...

 **4\. Marin x Aioria**

 _ **Que te vaya mal- Kanny García**_

Aún no puedo creer que esté pensando esto, pero creo que te lo mereces. Después de tanto tiempo no puedo creer que hayas faltado a mis sentimientos... aunque fuera una amazona y nuestro contacto estaba prohibido, no esperaba que me faltaras con la primera que se te cruzara en el camino. Cuando te despediste pensé que eras sincero diciéndome que me amabas y qué harías lo posible por volver. Como cambian las personas en unas horas o en una oportunidad... y como cambio la imagen que tenia de ti... de un hombre noble te convertiste en canalla... Ahora sólo espero que esa chica no te pague con la misma moneda que tú me has pagado a mí...

 **5\. Ikki x Esmeralda**

 _ **Maldita suerte - Víctor Manuelle feat Sin bandera**_

Otro año más que no estás a mi lado. Otro año más en el que le pregunto a mi diosa porque todos son felices menos yo. Y aún así me preguntan porque me alejo de ellos. Yo quería todo contigo y te fuiste, no sales de mi pensamiento, no importa cuánto tiempo pase y cuantas personas se crucen en mi camino siempre te veré en ellos... a veces me pregunto porque sigo vivo si mi vida se fue contigo. Maldita sea como te extraño, como quisiera tenerte a mi lado y morir por ti.. Porque sólo por ti moriría. Malditas las promesas que nos hicimos y no pudimos cumplir, tengo a mis hermanos conmigo pero no soy feliz a su lado, sólo te quiero a ti, miro al cielo pensando en ti, viviendo por ti y respirando por ti, eres todo para mí... no sé si estoy cuerdo o loco, sólo quiero que llegue el momento de estar junto a ti para revivir los besos y las caricias que nos dimos... no me importa que mi diosa se enoje por no estar a su lado, y no dudo un momento... sólo a tu lado quiero estar... verte y amarte por siempre, como debió ser...

 **6\. Miho x Seiya**

 _ **Lo que me quedo de tu amor - Santiago Cruz**_

Siempre guarde la esperanza de que volvieras, pero me doy cuenta que no será así. Veré como eres feliz con ella y como ya no formo parte de tu vida, guardando mis sentimientos que para ti no son nada... hoy me queda el dolor de saber que no fue y nunca será... siempre fui clara contigo que te quería en mi vida y siempre lo ignoraste, siempre me llamaste tu mejor amiga... Como quisiera sacarte de una vez de mi corazón... no puedo competir contra ella siendo tu diosa y dueña de tu devoción. Me duele y me pesan los recuerdos, los besos que no te di y los te quieros que no te dije... un esperar lo que no llegaba y saber que nunca estuviste para mí. Error? No lo creo. Serás el recuerdo de ese amor inconcluso y sinsabor... Respuestas ninguna, que le dices al corazón en estos casos... tú lo quisiste pero él no a ti.

 **7\. Milo x Shaina**

 _ **Tal vez es amor- Chayanne**_

No sé porque me siento tan extraño últimamente, sobre todo cuando te cruzas en mi camino o te veo de lejos... algo me pasa que no puedo evitar una sonrisa cuando te recuerdo, por Dios caballero de escorpio ella es una amazona de plata... pero no puedes negar que admiras su personalidad y esa forma de comportarse... tal vez se parece un tanto a ti y es por eso, si eso debe ser... pero entonces porque no puedes evitar buscarla y tratar de hablarle... claro por Seiya... el chiquillo dentro de todo es tu amigo.. aunque es un tonto al hacer a un lado a una mujer tan fuerte... como quisiera que ella se fijara en mí... y decirle cuanto la he llegado a apreciar en estos días de soledad en el santuario... cobra de los diablos desde cuando me pone triste no cruzarme en tu camino, escucharte así sea de lejos y esperar que llegue el día que esa maldita ley de las máscaras termine y pueda verte al rostro y maravillarme con lo que Seiya ya vio y no supo apreciar... no sé que es este sentimiento que tengo por ti amistad, admiración, tal vez amor... no creo... o si tal vez sea así?

 **8\. Aioria x Marin**

 _ **Quiero que te quedes - Adriana Lucía**_

No puede ser que después de tanto tiempo esté de vuelta, y que ahora pueda verte... no importa lo que haya pasado no sabes cuánto lloré por ti y cuanto espere por este momento... como quisiera que fuera como antes, cuando caminábamos, entrenábamos y reíamos por el santuario, tú fuiste la única que estuvo a mi lado cuando todos me rechazaban por ser el hermano del traidor. Espera no te vayas, no importa que haya pasado, perdóname y déjame besarte para demostrarte que nada ha cambiado... siempre me gustaste con tu forma de ser, con tu forma de hablar, con la manera que me tratabas... quiero que estés cerca de mí y que vuelva ese sentimiento que se siempre nos unió... quédate un momento y déjame besarte, déjame recordarte porque te enamoraste de mí. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no puedo dejarte ir... eres la única dueña de mi corazón y todo lo que quiero en mi vida, quédate a mi lado, mírame y dejemos que todo vuelva a empezar... sólo quédate un poquito más.

 **9\. Shunrei x Shiryu**

 _ **Lo mismo que yo- Bacilos**_

¿Qué has dicho? Puedes repetirlo. No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé escuchar esas palabras... quisiera creer lo que dices... sólo pido que me demuestres lo que tus palabras dicen... Que dure para siempre y aunque sea difícil decirlo, demuéstrame ese amor que dices tenerme... no te canses nunca de repetirlo, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharlo una y otra vez

Dímelo con tu mirada, con tus manos, escríbelo en mi piel... dime que te entristece las noches que no estoy... dime que sientes esto desde hace tiempo y que no necesitas buscar en otro lado, porque sabes que yo siento igual que tú... dime que no salgo de tus pensamientos y de tus sueños... y ahora que está a punto de pasar... que siempre lo has deseado tanto como yo...

 **10\. June x Shun**

 _ **Llegaste tú- Luis Fonsi feat Juan Luis Guerra**_

La vida en esta isla siempre fue aburrida. La misma rutina todos los días con los mismos chicos... pero desde que tú llegaste siento que el sol brilla con más intensidad... no sabes cuánto tiempo esperé que llegara alguien como tú, que me escuchara y me comprendiera y me tratara como lo que soy: una chica. Te miro y siento que mi corazón salta de emoción, nunca había sentido tanta felicidad de tener a alguien en mi vida cómo la que siento cuando te observo. Cuando me ves con esa tierna mirada y me das tu mejor sonrisa siento vivir, siento la energía del universo y la bendición de Athena en mi vida. No sabes cuan feliz me hace estar a tu lado y ver la persona en la que me convertí por ti. Te abrí mi corazón y ahora eres el dueño de mi felicidad.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, si no conocen las canciones y las quieren escuchar coloque sus nombres e intérpretes.

Como dije al principio la idea no me pertenece y después de leer varios retos de diez canciones, un playlist que estaba escuchando me pareció bien hacerlo.

Espero sus comentarios, leer que les gusta me hace muy feliz!

Gracias chicos y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
